


Clickbait

by ManagingMischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagingMischief/pseuds/ManagingMischief
Summary: Lily loves Christmas. She loves the movies that make her cry and eating enough chocolate to cause a national shortage. She likes the routine and the tradition. She likes forgetting about her shitty job writing click bait articles because a shitty job doesn’t count as a shitty job if you stick a bit of tinsel on it. What she doesn’t expect this Christmas is a new neighbour with curls she wants to run her fingers through. A new neighbour with secrets of his own and the chance for her to write a real article that nobody would consider clickbait.A cheesy muggle AU Christmas romcom.





	1. Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this shameless Christmas fluff and do comment and let me know what you think and what you enjoyed! Also come find me on tumblr at mischiefmanagedwrites, I'd love to chat!

The boxes had been sitting in the hallway for a good three hours now. Lily had somehow managed to find a route through them on her way out and she’d given their owner the benefit of the doubt. These flats weren’t exactly made to fit twenty boxes inside, their owner was obviously in the midst of unpacking. 

However, now drenched from the rain and carrying bulging bags of Christmas presents, four rolls of wrapping paper shoved under her arm — she really wasn’t in the mood to go clambering over boxes to get to her door. They weren’t even labelled for Gods sake, how did someone move and just entirely neglect to label their boxes? 

She tried, unsuccessfully to forge a pathway through, using her foot to move a box slightly to the right — only succeeding in causing some of the wrapping paper under her arm to make a grand escape, three rolls tumbling to the ground and the box not shifting even an inch for all her effort. 

What had this person even _packed_? Dead bodies? 

That would certainly make for a decent story, and would save Lily having to write yet _another_ Christmas fluff piece about the best Christmas outfits for pets. She supposed she’d asked for that type of subject matter when she’d taken the job at _Transform_. The online blog wasn’t exactly known for hard hitting news. But she suspected even they wouldn’t be able to resist a good body in a box story. 

_Are you sure you want to open that present?_

_What are you really opening on Christmas day?_

She was so busy dreaming of her morbid Christmas headline article, that she didn’t hear the door to the flat next door opening. The tell-tale creak was lost on her as she tilted her head to stare curiously at the mysteriously heavy box. 

“You can probably move it with your mind if you stare at it long enough….” Lily jumped as the amused voice interrupted her thoughts, the one roll of wrapping paper she’d managed to clamp under her armpit joining its fellow comrades on the ground. “Ah shit — sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t.” Lily answered automatically, whipping her head round to get a glimpse of the man standing casually in the open doorway. 

“That wrapping paper just trying to make a grand escape by itself then?” he nodded towards the bright rolls of red and gold paper on the ground and Lily was struck, entirely against her will by just how attractive he was. 

He was tall, dark hastily tamed hair with tell-tale curls escaping on the top of his head. He wore heavy rimmed hipster glasses that Lily would automatically find offensive if they didn’t make him look like some ruggedly sexy librarian. Not that she had a librarian fantasy….but if men could think it about women, why couldn’t she? 

He was wearing classic black skinny jeans and a white shirt with some obscure band name scrawled across it that should have been obnoxious — especially if he was going to be one of those _I liked them before they were popula_ r kind of blokes. But the hole on the lower left side and what looked suspiciously like a tea stain near the shoulder simply made him endearing. 

He was not what Lily was prepared to see on this cold, rainy Saturday when she’d planned to be finishing up her Christmas shopping. 

“Here….” she was pulled from her thoughts once more as the wrapping paper was passed to her and she took it without a word, willing herself to say something. _Anything_. 

“Do you have a dead body in that box?” 

Maybe not _that_. _Anything_ had apparently been too broad a request for her brain. 

“Which box specifically are you referring to?” she was met with a laugh, hazel eyes alight with mirth behind his glasses and Lily wanted to swoon. Right here amongst the boxes and her rogue wrapping paper. “Cause there’s kinda a shit tonne of them — boxes, not bodies.” 

“I’ve noticed….” she murmured, remembering belatedly that she was supposed to be annoyed about the boxes cluttering up their shared hallway. “But I mean this one here, it gives me dead body vibes.”

“Honestly, I’ve got no idea…” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Could be a dead body, could be socks. It’s gonna be a fun surprise when I open it.” 

“You can’t remember what you’ve packed?” she asked, and she was curious sure, just as she was curious about what his hair felt like under his hand and maybe also what his hand would feel like running through her hair and maybe also — no, no also. Nothing else. 

“Nah I’ve been uh — travelling for a bit. Only just got round to properly settling in somewhere.” He shrugged once more, bending down to lift one of the boxes easily and Lily couldn’t help but notice the flex in his arm muscles as he did. “My mum sent the boxes to storage a few years ago, I was supposed to go through them and decide what I was keeping….but figured if it’s lasted for my 25 years of existence then it’s probably worth keeping.” 

“I really hope there hasn’t been a body in this box for 25 years….” she commented mildly, watching as he deposited the box in his open doorway. 

“Well, if my mum was secretly a serial killer she picked a pretty cool way of telling me.” 

“Surely she’d want to see your reaction? Especially if she’s gone through the trouble of packing a body in a box for you.” Lily shrugged, stepping over a box to get to her own front door, dropping her bags down as she fished for her keys in her pocket. 

“That’s true, but she’s kinda dead so I reckon she’s got that all seeing thing going for her.” 

“Oh….” she froze, keys in hand as she turned to look at him once more. “I’m sorry — I didn’t —“

“Never a good time to slip that in is there?” he shrugged, grinning ruefully as he picked up yet another box and practically threw it through his open doorway. “ I’m James by the way.” 

“Lily….” she murmured, watching him carefully. He didn’t seem stressed, or uncomfortable by the tone of conversation. He seemed the type to have an ever present grin on his face, although the way he handled the boxes was a little rougher than before. His only tell. 

“Nice to meet you Lily, it’s not often I get a neighbour who immediately suspects either me or my parents are serial killers.” 

“I only accused you of having _one_ body in a box….you jumped to serial killer pretty quickly.” she quipped, slipping her key into the lock and turning it easily. 

“Can a bloke not dream of being above average?” he sighed dramatically and Lily couldn’t help but snort as she pushed her door open.

“An above average killer?” 

“Hey, if I’m gonna be something, I’m gonna be the best.” 

“I definitely can’t fault you for that.” she smiled, depositing her bags in her open doorway as she gestured towards it awkwardly. “Well….I better be getting inside.” 

“Better lock up that wrapping paper before it makes another escape attempt.” he agreed, and Lily wanted to ask him to come inside, she wanted to find out how he took his tea and see what type of biscuit matched his personality. 

But inviting her new neighbour into her flat wasn’t in her list of activities for the day, not to mention that despite their joking there wasn’t actually any concrete evidence that he _wasn’t_ a serial killer. They lived in London. Being neighbourly didn’t exist anymore. People didn’t invite their strange neighbours over for tea, they didn’t borrow a cup of sugar or a splash of milk and they _definitely_ didn’t fantasise about pulling that God awful shirt over their neighbours head and running their fingers through curly hair. 

Lily needed to get laid, that was the lesson here. If she didn’t soon, then she was going to be fantasising about jumping old Mildred from the floor above next. 

“Well, it’s about to be put to use, so there won’t be much time for the Great Escape.” she said instead, as she let the rolls of paper fall from under her arm into her own open doorway.

“It’s December 1st….” James stated incredulously from where he was lifting yet another box and Lily tried to ignore the way his shirt framed the muscles of his arms.

“I know….” she frowned, pulling her phone out to glance at it as though she’d gotten the date wrong or something. 

“Why are you wrapping Christmas presents now?” James asked,  “Why do you even _have_ presents to wrap?”

“Because it’s the 1st of December.” she frowned, starting to think that maybe he was actually clinically insane. 

“Which means you have a grand total of 24 more days until you are required to do any kinda wrapping.” 

He was insane and it was such a shame because he was so good looking and had shown so much promise before. He’d been funny, he had very useful and aesthetically pleasing arms. He was everything even her favourite Christmas movies would demand in a new neighbour so close to Christmas. Except he apparently wrapped his gifts last minute and refused to appreciate that the 1st of December was the beginning of Christmas and the time to start all Christmas related activities. 

“I’m going inside now, before your lack of Christmas spirit infects me.” she stated, kicking the wrapping paper further into her open doorway as she shook her head. 

“Hey! I have Christmas spirit!” his amused voice carried after her as she shut the door, his unfairly attractive laugh carrying through. 

What a shame, her new neighbour was a complete Grinch. 

* * *

Later that evening, her wrapping done, Lily sat on her couch with a large glass of wine.  She was content pretending to herself she wasn’t crying at Jack Frost as she attempted to peel the Charcoal face mask she’d been so optimistic about off her face. 

She wasn’t sure how well it mixed with tears, but the advertised _‘easy peel’_ benefit to this mask had been a blatant lie. Now, she was wondering if it was even going to cleanse and moisturise as it had said — lucky she’d tried it really, instead of simply wrapping it up for Marlene. Now, she was simply a conscientious gift buyer, instead of a selfish friend who had wanted the face mask for herself. 

She frowned, tugging on one particularly stubborn piece of mask on her nose as her phone rang, and she cursed as she tried to locate it between her body and the side of the couch. 

“Two seconds Mary! Just putting you on speaker!” she yelled as she continued to tug at the face mask, setting the phone on the arm of the couch and pausing the TV. “Okay, I’m here. What’s up?” 

“Have you seen the news?” Mary’s voice was breathless, the unmistakable sounds of tube announcements in the background. “Oh, who am I kidding. It’s December 1st...you’re watching Christmas movies. But you really need to read the highlights on BBC it’s — “

“Don’t tell me.” Lily interrupted. “I don’t want to know about all the stories I’m missing out on. If you tell me one more thing about Brexit, I’m never going to be able to finish my very important quiz on which wrapping paper matches your personality.” 

“I really think you’re the only person in the world who reads the news with jealousy for who got to report it….and not horror at what’s being reported.” Mary snorted, and Lily could practically see her shaking her head, despite the other girls aversion to face time. She claimed she was unable to find a good angle and didn’t trust even Lily not to screenshot.  “But which wrapping paper do you think matches my personality?” 

“It’s both. I’m a full human woman with a wide range of emotions.” Lily quipped, wincing as she finally got her nose free of charcoal. “I think you’re a foil kind of girl, it’s pretty but difficult…..but also gives you immense satisfaction and endless rewards when you manage to get the knack of using it.”

“That’s weirdly accurate.” Mary commented, “Okay but….have you seen the news though?” 

“Of course it is, a wrapping paper personality quiz is obviously scientifically accurate.” Lily sighed, starting on the next piece of mask near her ear. “No Mary, I haven’t seen the news.” 

“The Marauders have broken up!” 

“The who?” Lily glanced at the clock, it was 7pm, Mary would be heading out for her weekly tinder date. Maybe she was already drunk.

“The Marauders — Oh my _God_ Lily, how can you write about popular culture and not know the Marauders?” 

“Unless they can fit nicely into a personality quiz, or want to dress their pets in seasonal outfits….they are out of my pop culture realm of expertise.” Lily shrugged, her toes curling in discomfort as the mask caught on her earring. 

“James would probably want to dress his pet in seasonal outfits….his cat is on his instagram more than he is.” 

“James?” she perked up, the name alone sending her heart racing.  “You’ve met my neighbour?” 

“No, are you even listening to me?” Mary practically screeched, determined to be heard over the sound of an approaching tube and Lily winced. “I’m not talking about your boring neighbour right now.” 

“He doesn’t seem boring, anyone who can talk about serial killers within five minutes of meeting — “ 

“I need you to pay attention to me.” Mary interrupted, and Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes, before remembering Mary couldn’t see her so indulged in it anyway. 

“You’re so needy.” she commented, gasping in satisfaction as she finally pulled the last of the mask free from her skin.  “Okay, sorry I’m listening. James from the Marauders has a cat he likes to put on his instagram.” 

“That wasn’t the main point I was making.” 

“No, but it got me invested….tell me more.” 

“Okay so, they’re a band Lily….a really big band. Like straight to number one as soon as they release a single big. Like….I would have _all_ of their babies at the same time if it was possible kind of big.” 

“Okay….” she took a sip of wine, waiting patiently for Mary to get to the point.

“They’ve been on tour for the last year and a half, and all of a sudden the news broke today that the rest of their tour is cancelled and the band is breaking up.” Mary paused, and Lily had the feeling she was possibly supposed to have had a reaction there.  “No other explanation! Just _over_! Just like that!” 

“Did you expect to receive a personalised letter about it?” 

“Lily, you don’t _understand_! They’ve been best friends since _school_. That’s when they formed the band!” Mary’s voice was getting higher with hysteria and Lily couldn’t help the fond laugh that escaped.  “Sirius even _lived_ with James during their last couple of years at school when his parents kicked him out.” 

“I feel like you’re upset about this….” she pointed out helpfully. 

“The _world_ is upset about this Lily! They can’t just breakup with no explanation, apparently James is the only one still following all of them on twitter….” Mary continued, “Remus has unfollowed Peter and Sirius, Sirius isn’t following _any_ of them and Peter tweeted hinting about having new management now.” 

“It does seem kind of strange….” Lily conceded, opening up her laptop to google them at least.  “What have their label said about it?” 

“That’s what’s so strange….all they’ve announced is that Pete is going to be releasing a Christmas single, which is weird because he’s the drummer — he’s the last person you would have expected to go solo.” 

“Nothing else has been announced?” Lily questioned, doing a quick google search of her own. 

“No, nothing — everyone is talking about it, but even the fansite has no information. They’re just…. _gone_ , just broken up and nobody knows what the other three are going to be doing next.” 

Lily hummed in response, busy scanning the article results of her google search. Mary wasn’t kidding, it was _everywhere_. It was even trending worldwide on twitter. But there was nothing to say what had actually happened, and unlike other bands splitting — nobody had seen it coming. 

A breakup announcement in the middle of a tour, cancelled dates and one member bringing out a Christmas single? It smelled of corruption. It smelled of something dodgy, something juicy….like a story. 

A juicy Christmas story that had landed right on Lily’s doorstep. The biggest mystery of the year — well the biggest _showbiz_ mystery anyway and who better to investigate than someone who knew nothing about the Marauders? Someone who had absolutely no preconceived notions or opinions on them?

Someone, who was slowly dying writing nothing quizzes and various lists for a clickbait blog. 

“Lil, you still there?” Mary’s voice forced her out of her day dream. “Did I lose you? Signal is shit down here and I really need to get my tube in a second.” 

“Yeah….I’m here.” she murmured, already typing out an email to a couple of contacts she had that she’d studied journalism with at uni. “Go get your tube, call me in the morning when you’re ready for hangover food.” 

“Will do, I’ll call you at chicken nugget o’clock — oh crap, okay I’ve got to go! I really am late!” 

Lily laughed softly as she ended the call, before glancing back to her computer curiously. It was a shot in the dark surely. If no professional journalist working for any major news outlet could figure out why the Marauders had broken up, surely _she_ wasn’t going to? 

But no other journalist spent all day creating personality quizzes, down to what type of kitchen appliance you were — she was a toaster — and those things took a hell of a lot of research and a distinct lack of shame that you just didn’t find in overly confident journalists. 

She had a degree. She had qualifications and a damn first from Oxford. Just because she’d yet to find her dream job didn’t make her any less capable and if this Christmas was going to bring her a shiny, career making story? Well she was damn well going to take it. 

She focused her rapid googling purely on what had been reported about the breakup so far, and avoided anything that would skew her bias in any direction. She didn’t want to lose her edge, her advantage in investigating this with absolutely no preconceived notions or the desire to have their babies as Mary did. 

She came across one picture as she researched their record label, _‘Phoenix Records’,_ it must have been an album cover or some promotional shot because the four band members were in shadows, and Lily could barely make out any individual features. 

They were all good looking in different ways from what she could tell. Well the drummer — Pete— left a lot to be desired, but he was hidden behind his drum set in the picture anyway, all she could really tell that he was a little chubbier than the other three. However, in Lily’s experience, there had never been anything wrong with a little extra chub on a person. God knows she happily piled on the weight during the Christmas period, that was January’s problem after all.

One thing she was certain of as she read of the multiple number ones and platinum albums — was that she needed an in. She was a lone wolf, she didn’t have the backing of the big media outlets and had no ins to provide her with a lead. She had a computer and her brain, but excellent googling abilities were only going to get her so far. She never liked to take advantage of her friends or use their connections, despite Marlene’s numerous offers to set her up with interviews. The other girl was a PR genius, working for a large firm in the city and Lily had declined to take her offers for help or contacts so far.

But this wasn’t doing that, this was simply hitting up a contact for a source — she could justify this in-particular because she was damn well going to work for her information. So she smiled, picking up her phone as she typed out a text. 

_Hey Marls, can you use your PR genius and get me a contact at Phoenix records? Preferably someone who has worked with The Marauders? Working on a story and no, it has nothing to do with pets or kitchen appliances._

* * *

Lily was up bright and early the next day, she’d been tossing and turning in bed all night after texting with Marlene for a couple of hours. She was far too wired to sleep properly, excited and nervous in equal measure about this new venture she was going on. Marlene had come through and _then_ some, being the great friend she was hadn’t even questioned it as she’d sent Lily the email address of an intern at Phoenix records. 

Lily didn’t care how low down the source was, she was happy to have anything at all. She’d already emailed the girl asking if they could meet for lunch and to her surprise, she’d agreed. The idea of waiting the next four hours until they could meet and Lily could start to really dig into this showbiz mystery was almost too much to bear. So she busied herself with cleaning in preparation for erecting the rest of her Christmas decorations that night. 

It was only as she carried her recycling round to the back of the building, lamenting once more that the building management had put them so far away — that she heard a now familiar voice. 

“Hey, thought you should know I opened the box….” James jogged to catch up to her, and Lily tried not to think dirty thoughts at the slight breathlessness he exhibited. “You’ll be disappointed to hear there was no dead body inside. It was, in fact….a highly coveted collection of Pokemon cards.” 

He carried broken down boxes under both of his arms, and Lily was reluctantly impressed by the amount of unpacking he’d evidently gotten completed over night. 

“There is no way you had so many Pokemon cards that I couldn’t even move the box.” Lily snorted, shaking her head as she threw her recycling into the designated bin, holding it open for him to toss in his variety of boxes. 

“....they were in folders, _obviously_. To protect the sanctity of the Pokemon card.” he shrugged, tossing a couple of broken down boxes into the bin.  “You know….for when they are worth millions.” 

“Is that how you ended up with so many? You convinced your parents they were a good investment?” 

“Of course, even ten year old me had fantastic business sense.” he grinned and Lily refused to swoon as he helped her close the lid of the overly large bin, before he wiped his hands on his jeans. 

She looked at him properly then, tilting her head as she realised, with concerning disappointment that she couldn’t see his eyes. 

“....why are you wearing sunglasses?” she frowned, glancing up at the grey sky as though to further illustrate her point. “I know you said you’d been travelling but you can’t have forgotten British weather completely….” 

“Oh — uh — they’re prescription and I lost my glasses unpacking.” he answered, shrugging awkwardly and Lily had the distinct impression her question had made him feel uncomfortable. Although she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. “How am I gonna read the tube signs if I’m blind?” 

“...no self respecting London dweller reads the tube signs.” she teased, nudging his shoulder as they walked back round to the front of the building, trying to lighten the tension that had appeared for no apparent reason. 

“The tube is vast and confusing, you’re going to cry when you end up in Hackney.” 

“How do you know I’m not _trying_ to end up in Hackney?” 

“Nobody is trying to end up in Hackney.” James mock shuddered and Lily couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Snob.” 

They continued in comfortable silence, and Lily couldn’t help but smile as he held the door to the building open for her. 

“So uh — “ he ran a hand through his hair, glancing at her only to look away again and Lily had the distinct impression he was nervous. “I was thinking, maybe if you’re not busy later you might wanna go out or something?” 

“I might want to go out or something?” Lily questioned, acting cool despite the pounding of her heart. She wasn’t sure if he was asking her out or just wanted to make new friends in the building. For all she knew, the Pokemon cards were a complete lie and she was destined to be the next dead body in a box. 

“Yeah — y’know — _out_ — “ he gestured towards the door, and Lily had to stifle a laugh. There was no way he was a serial killer, no self respecting killer had this little game.

“Didn’t we just go out? Or did you have more than a shared passion for recycling in mind?” she ventured, raising her eyebrows as she took the opportunity to root in her pockets for her postbox key. Might as well check for any Christmas cards whilst she was down here after all. 

“As important as a shared passion for recycling is — I was thinking we could do something a bit less smelly.” he grinned, sliding his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head and Lily was overwhelmed all at once by the life in his eyes. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Lily stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she surveyed him. “I could be a secret hoarder or keep the dirty socks of my male conquests under my bed.” 

“You wrap your Christmas presents on the 1st of December…” James laughed, and Lily died a little inside as she felt the tell-tale heat of a blush staining her cheeks. “I reckon my socks are safe.” 

“All I know about you is that you own a ridiculous amount of Pokemon cards.” she tried, but her reluctance was all for show, and despite her career mission this Christmas the idea of a Christmas romance with a good looking, mysterious new neighbour was too hard to resist. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t the whole _point_ of going out to get to know each other?” James grinned, shooting her a wink and Lily wasn’t sure whether she wanted to smack him or kiss him. He was so endearing and shy one second, and then confident and cheeky the next. She couldn’t keep up, and it was rare Lily couldn’t keep up with anyone. 

“Fine.” she stated, turning away from him finally to open up her postbox, pulling out the junk mail. “We can go out, but not tonight. Tonight I’m putting up my tree, but you may take me out tomorrow at 7pm.” 

“Yes ma’am.” James teased, laughing as he did a half bow and Lily couldn’t help but shake her head fondly. “I’ll even walk all the way to your door and pick you up.” 

“How valiant of you.” she rolled her eyes, shoving the various leaflets in her back pocket before she started for the stairs. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”   



	2. Scrabble

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me.” Lily cradled her hot chocolate between her cold hands, as she smiled at the young girl across the table. “I know the last thing you probably want on a Sunday is to talk about work.” 

“Well...a lot of people have been asking me about it.” she murmured, taking a sip from her own mug as she shrugged. 

She seemed nervous, as far as Lily could tell. Her blonde hair tousled from the winter hat she’d been wearing before entering the cafe. She couldn’t be more than twenty one, if she was even that, an innocent in what Lily had heard was a cut throat industry. 

Lily liked to think she was a judge good of character, and if this girl was to take one of her kitchen appliance quizzes, she would most definitely be a bread bin. Not technically an appliance, but there all the same. Understated but adding a certain charm to the kitchen. Quiet, decent and dependable. You could tell a lot about a person from a personality quiz, even if you’d just taken it for them in your head. 

“I think everyone is wondering the same things, I imagine you’ve been under a lot of pressure to keep quiet?” Lily ventured, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as she tried to ease into the subject. 

She’d had journalism training when she’d gotten her qualifications. But this wasn’t just a standard interview, this was a shy girl risking her job and future career to be here and Lily didn’t know enough about her motivations for doing it to fully decide which line of questioning to take. 

“We’re never really told much, I mostly get coffee and toast…..James and Sirius really like toast.” she shrugged, running a hand through her fine hair. “They’d say that James’ mum used to make them toast whenever they were stressed, sad or ill — or any emotion in-between.” 

“That sounds like a more reasonable demand than only green M&Ms or something….” Lily smiled, cursing herself as she realised she hadn’t even asked for her name. Some journalist she was. “I’m Lily by the way, Lily Evans….I probably should have introduced myself first of all. I’m kind of new to this too.” 

“Remus liked chocolate, any kind of chocolate but not white….” the girl smiled, shifting in her chair a little, seeming to gain some confidence from Lily’s confession. “That’s okay, I’m new to this too. I’ve never talked to the media before...I’ve watched other people do it but that’s about it. I’m Dorcas….Dorcas Meadowes.” 

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Dorcas. That’s….interesting, about the chocolate...” Lily hummed, dutifully making a note in her very professional notebook she’d purchased for this occasion. Although, she wasn’t actually all that interested in their eating habits. “....and Peter?” 

“He mostly had whatever James did, but he started demanding a whole list of things recently. One time he asked me for a rare steak from this five star hotel across town — but James told him to cut down on the Diva attitude — that he wasn’t Beyonce.” she smiled fondly and Lily made a note that she liked the sound of this James, he seemed like he had a decent head on his shoulders. 

“You seem to know an awful lot about them….what made you decide to come today?” 

“I don’t know….there’s all kinds of rumours on the internet and it’s just not right. They’re _nice_ , they were always really nice to me….some people are saying they were always fighting, or demanding, or that the record label wants to get rid of them….” Dorcas sighed, poking at one of the marshmallows in her drink. 

“So none of the rumours are true then?” Lily pressed, her pen poised as she made a couple more notes. 

“No...not really.” Dorcas shrugged, “They started fighting more when they got a new manager.” 

“Fighting over what?” 

“I don’t really know, Remus stopped turning up to all their recording sessions and Sirius was just angry all of the time.” 

“And the other two?” Lily pressed, making a note to look into what Remus was up to now. 

“Well...you see James writes the music, the lyrics at least and usually Sirius helps with the melody, but James stopped writing so much.” 

“He stopped when they got new management?” Lily frowned, confused slightly by the change of pace, but decided to go with it. 

It seemed Dorcas was desperate to just get it out, she’d been holding onto all this information under what must have been so much pressure. Lily couldn’t blame her for needing to release it. 

“Well no….his parents died, it wasn’t reported much because he took out an injunction on the press about it. But they were old when they had him and they got sick last winter.” 

“They both died?” Lily frowned, glancing down at her notepad, uncomfortable writing that part. 

As far as she was aware, James was young. The same age as her in fact, to lose both parents one after the other must have been heartbreaking. She couldn’t imagine how anyone even started to recover from that. 

“Yeah….it was really sad and he just stopped writing for their album but it was okay because they had loads already written. But then one of their songs was leaked online and then….it just kept happening.” 

“Their songs kept leaking?” Lily’s eyes widened against her will, she hadn’t seen that reported in any of the articles she’d read online. It hadn’t even been mentioned, even in passing. 

“Not just leaking, some new artists from other labels started releasing songs that sounded like James’ lyrics they hadn’t even recorded yet.” 

“How do you know all of this?” 

“People talk in front of me....nobody really notices interns and I think — I think they stopped caring who could hear them fighting.” Dorcas shrugged, taking another sip of her drink but Lily could see the sadness in her eyes. She’d cared about them, or had enjoyed working with them it seemed. Either that, or she was also a giant fan...as the entire world seemed to be. 

“Why were they fighting with each other?” Lily questioned, unsure why their songs leaking would cause a group of friends to fall apart. 

“Oh, because Remus had been so flakey and they didn’t know what he’d been doing instead of recording — Sirius used to accuse him of being the leak all the time.” 

“ _Is_ he the leak?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think any of them know who the leak is. Only then it wasn’t just their music, it was all kinds of stories about them. There was a whole article published about Sirius’ home life and how he’d been a rebel as a teenager.” 

“Isn’t everyone a rebel as a teenager?” Lily frowned, her pen flying across the paper as she made rapid notes. It seemed there had been so much going on with the Marauders, it was no wonder the real reason for their split had yet to be identified. 

“I guess so, but it had a bad reaction and he didn’t want anything coming out about his family — he said nobody else would have known except his friends.” 

“And all of this started happening when they got new management?” Lily consulted her notes, remembering the management being mentioned earlier. She was all for giving Dorcas free reign to talk, but she still needed to make some sense of all this information. 

“Yeah....he’s been pushing them really hard, kept wanting more and new music. He kept telling them they had to change up their sound and engage with their audience more.” Dorcas shifted uncomfortably, and Lily wasn’t sure what that was about, but she guessed it had everything to do with this mysterious new manager.  “He’s really persuasive.” 

“Who’s their new manager?” 

“Tom Riddle — but I think only Pete is with him now.” Dorcas smiled sadly, “He’s the only one I ever see coming in for meetings.” 

“What are the others doing?” 

“I don’t know….they were on tour, so I didn’t see them when they broke up.” Dorcas shrugged once more, glancing down sadly and Lily resisted the urge to reach for her hand and squeeze it. She was a professional journalist dammit, she couldn’t start getting attached to her sources. “I know that they’ve broken their contract with the label and with their management and they might be getting sued.” 

“Can I ask — why are you telling me this?” Lily asked curiously after she’d made her final notes,  “You could make a lot of money selling this to a tabloid.” 

“Marlene told me you’re a good person, that you want to investigate properly and find out the truth….” she sighed, and Lily spotted the tell-tale tears in her eyes, “They were really nice to me, they deserve the truth — I don’t think even they know what the truth is.” 

“I’ll keep you anonymous.” Lily promised, unable to resist reaching out to squeeze her hand. She could be professional later, this poor girl was risking everything and she wasn’t even asking for money in exchange. “I know you have to protect your job and I promise I’ll keep in touch with anything I find out.” 

“Thank you….” Dorcas smiled, before she paused and Lily watched curiously as she obviously wrestled with something. “I — I have his number, if you want it — I took his lunch order once.” 

“Whose number?” 

“Tom Riddle….I thought maybe you might want to contact him.” 

Lily smiled, squeezing Dorcas’ hand once more in thanks. She really hadn’t expected to get this far. Maybe it really was fate, maybe she was really supposed to get this exciting career making story as the ultimate Christmas present. It all seemed to be coming together, the pieces slotting into place. 

“Tom Riddle’s number would be perfect.” 

* * *

Lily was just putting the finishing touches to her Christmas tree when she heard it. She wasn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything, but it was hard not to when James’ voice was carrying through their thin walls easily.

“No! For the last fucking time Pads, I’m not gonna — _no_ — have you lost your damn _mind_?!” 

She stood, brushing off the stray bits of tinsel that had clung to her tights, staring at the wall that adjoined to James’ flat as though she was somehow going to get x-ray vision. 

“Just _talk_ to him! You’ve just decided this for all of us with no justification and nothing — no, _no_ I don’t wanna fucking hear it anymore — we’re just going round in fucking circles.” 

She was curious. Saying otherwise would be a lie, he sounded angry sure but there was something else there too. Something raw and desperate, his voice cracking under pressure and Lily didn’t know him all that well but it didn’t suit him. He didn’t suit anything but a cheeky grin and lighthearted conversation. She didn’t like it, didn’t like hearing the hurt and the anger in his voice and having no idea how to fix it, or even what it was about. 

She wanted to _know_ him. She wanted to take the phone from his hand and hang it up. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and let him rant about whatever it was that was bothering him. He’d moved in alone, nobody had helped him with his boxes or his unpacking, no house warming gifts had appeared outside his door or downstairs at his post box. He seemed to exist in a bubble of lonely mystery and Lily didn’t like it. She didn’t imagine he liked it that much either. 

When she could no longer hear his voice she picked up her box of leftover Christmas decorations and left her flat. She didn’t think, she didn’t consider, simply knocked on his door with her elbow, tinsel attempting an escape from the open box as she waited patiently for the door to open. 

“Hey — “ she stated a rush as it opened, her eyes resting for a second on his dishevelled hair he’d blatantly been running his hand through. “ — so I was thinking.... you’re home, I’m home and I have some spare tinsel and nothing else to do with my night.” 

“I thought tonight was tree night?” he replied, and Lily felt her heart flutter as the tell-tale beginnings of a smile started on his face. 

“It was, but I’m very efficient….and I’m betting you have absolutely no decorations up yet.” 

“....does a Christmas card on my mantel count?” he shrugged, and Lily knew she’d caught the Grinch himself red handed. 

“No, but it’s so depressing I’m going to let you have that.” 

“You’re so very generous.” 

“Unlike you, you’ve not even invited me in for a cup of tea.” she stated, nodding firmly towards his open doorway. 

“You’re right, how rude of me.” he gasped in mock horror, and Lily couldn’t help the happy tingles as he took the box from her hands and stood aside to let her in. “Come on in, I’ll put the kettle on.” 

“Why thank you. I hope you know I’ll be judging your tea making skills.”  


“I’ll even do you one better and make you some toast.” he announced and Lily watched as he laid the box on the coffee table and gestured for her to follow him through to the kitchen. “Toast is the ultimate cure all, dunno if it fixes Christmas addictions though.” 

She laughed, shaking her head as she followed him through. Their flats were the same in layout, nice cosy living room with a kitchen-diner off through the door on the right. In terms of decoration his wasn’t much to write home about. She noticed a couple of records in frames on the wall, and what looked suspiciously like some sort of cat palace off in the corner, but she let him off considering he’d only just moved in. 

His kitchen was clean, and that was something at least. It was important to have a clean kitchen. If Lily had walked into a pile of dirty plates or empty pizza boxes she would have been more disappointed than the time she’d discovered a hamburger was just the place it was from and not indicative that it was made from ham. 

“So what’re your plans for Christmas?” James asked as she took a seat at his table, watching as he busied himself with the toaster.  “Let me guess, a big giant party, with a curated Christmas playlist?” 

“Not this year actually — I think I’m going to cook for my friends Mary and Marlene — they can’t get home this year.” Lily shrugged, watching as he poured tea into two mugs. “They have to work boxing day and Christmas eve, so there’s no point in them going back up North.” 

“ _Wait_ , Miss Christmas doesn’t have big plans?” James gasped, holding one hand to his chest in mock shock and Lily couldn’t resist giving him the finger in response. 

“Christmas is a month long celebration, not just a day.” she rolled her eyes, smiling in satisfaction as he shot her a wounded look. 

“Forgive me, my Christmas knowledge just isn’t on par with your expertise.” 

“I’ll think about forgiving you, as soon as you pass me that toast.” she stated as she held her hands out eagerly for the plate of toast. “You are a toast tease.” 

“So why aren’t you going home?” James asked, a mischievous grin on his stupidly handsome face as he kept the plate just out of her reach. “I demand answers to my questions in exchange for buttery toast heaven.” 

“You’re cruel.” she stated, shooting him a mock glare even as she shrugged, a little uncomfortable with the line of questioning. “Well my parents are going to my sisters this year. They invited me but I — well her husband leaves a lot to be desired.” 

She took a sip of her tea after he laid it on the table, burning her tongue in her eagerness to simply be doing something. It wasn’t as though she was some tragic Christmas story. She didn’t like her sisters husband, he made her uncomfortable, he insulted their parents, he controlled her sister and the idea of spending her very favourite holiday with that beast of a man made Lily want to throw up. Her parents understood, they didn’t particularly want to go either, but they couldn’t justify turning down Petunia’s invitation, not when it was her first year hosting. 

Lily had made some excuse about work, although she suspected everyone could see through it. Lily worked remotely, she didn’t have an office except on the rare occasion she’d go in for the monthly meeting in which they would brainstorm new ideas only to have all of them knocked back in favour of more ‘ _millennial friendly’_ content. Lily always chose not to point out, she was in fact a millennial and did not find their content all that friendly. 

There was always something avocado themed. No self-respecting millennial could afford an avocado. 

“That’s a shame — you being Miss Christmas and all that….” James commented, and Lily appreciated he didn’t push for more as he laid the toast on the table, taking a seat opposite her, hands around his own mug of tea. 

“You act like it’s weird to love Christmas, doesn’t everyone?” she paused, staring at him with dawning horror as he simply took an innocent sip of tea.  “Don’t you?” 

“Don’t look at me like I just told you Santa isn’t real….” he frowned, running a hand through his hair, the curls making a bid for adorable freedom as he did. “Yeah, I suppose I do like it — I mean the movies are cool and I like when something random goes to number one.” 

“But what about the decorations? The mistletoe? The movies and the chocolate?” Lily gestured with her hands, as though his flat was going to turn into a winter wonderland simply because she willed it so. “Ice skating and warm gloves and a scarf that gets caught on glittery baubles?” 

“That’s very specific….” James raised his eyebrows, but Lily didn’t miss the warmness in his eyes, or the fond smile on his face that made her heart skip a beat. 

“It’s _everything_ , the eggnog, the mulled wine — “

“Well now you’re just talking about alcoholism….” James quipped, reaching for a piece of toast and taking a bite. 

“How does this not appeal to you?” Lily shook her head, “Playing scrabble around the table until everyone is so drunk the words don’t even make sense anymore….”

“I dunno, it kinda does I guess….” he shrugged, taking yet another bite of toast and Lily couldn’t understand how he was more enthusiastic about bread and butter than he was Christmas. Even if it was really good toast. 

“Well what are _you_ doing for Christmas?” she demanded, shooting him a challenging look. 

“Uh — well nothing….” 

“Nothing at all?” 

“Not this year — since my parents passed I don’t really — well my mates usually come over and we do Christmas, but that’s not gonna happen this year.” he shrugged once more, but Lily noted that he clutched his mug that much tighter, his knuckles white with tension and her heart broke a little for him. 

She was spending Christmas away from her family by _choice._ She was choosing not to allow her sister to ruin what was her favourite holiday and although she was upset, although she would miss all their family traditions — she had the _option_ to go and be with them. It didn’t seem as though James did, it didn’t feel as though he had any reason to be excited for Christmas. 

“They’re going home to their families?” she asked, trying to keep her voice even. She didn’t know him all that well just yet, but she figured he wasn’t the kind of person who took well to pity. 

“Yeah….something like that.” 

“Can’t they invite you?” she tried, determined to find some way for him to enjoy the holiday. Determined it seemed, to understand him, to know him. 

Maybe it was the journalist in her, maybe she was just nosy or stubborn or a million other things. But she wanted to _know_ him, she wanted to understand how he worked and all the strange little quirks he had to hide his feelings. He was fascinating to her, in a way she hadn’t been so taken with in a long time. 

“I was travelling, I wasn’t actually supposed to be back yet — and I’m kinda trying to stay off the radar for a bit. Clear my head and all that.” he took another gulp of tea, wincing as he too apparently burned his tongue and Lily decided to stop pushing it. It was a sore subject evidently and one he didn’t seem overly eager to talk about. 

“Well you’re just going to have to come to mine for Christmas.” she stated instead, shocked at herself as the words came out of her mouth. 

James too, seemed shocked, so shocked that for a minute he allowed it to show on his face and Lily saw the unfiltered emotions in his eyes for just a second and it was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful really, even if you weren’t supposed to describe men as beautiful. He was. 

“I reckon your mates might have something to say about you inviting a serial killer over for turkey.” James joked, “Not that I eat turkey, but you get my drift.”

“You don’t eat turkey?” 

“Vegetarian — not vegan before you start making fun of me and calling me a hipster.” he shot her a wink, “I’ve got a cat, a cat who I love with all my heart and soul and refuses to love me back — seemed kinda weird to eat meat.” 

“....nobody eats cat.” 

“I know that….” James shuddered at the mere thought of it, and Lily had to hide her fond smile behind her mug of tea. “Just felt a bit weird to own an animal — not that I _own_ Chudley — and also y’know — eat animals.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that your cat bullied you out of eating meat?” 

“Bullying is a really strong word to level at a cat.” James looked around, and Lily laughed as she realised he was looking for said cat. “You’re lucky he’s not here to reprimand you.” 

“Oh, how exactly would he reprimand me?” she raised her eyebrows, standing as she took both of their mugs to the sink. “I didn’t know cats were into BDSM.” 

“Are you trying to kink shame my cat?” his voice sounded closer and Lily jumped as she realised he was behind her, placing the empty plate of toast next to their mugs. 

“Are you claiming your cat has kinks to shame?” she murmured, turning to face him, her heart beating rapidly as her eyes met his. “Because that’s a Netflix special just waiting to happen — “ 

Her words caught in her throat, and Lily honestly couldn’t remember what point she’d been trying to make as his lips met hers in an unexpected kiss. She could barely _breathe_ as strong arms wrapped around her waist, couldn’t think as he tugged her body flush against his own. His lips moved against her own with a confident ease that had Lily weak at the knees, and it was all she could do to clutch the front of his shirt desperately and allow her neighbour to kiss her senseless. 

“I know we’re kissing and that’s great and everything….” Lily murmured against his lips, “...but I’m genuinely concerned that talking about your cat has turned you on.” 

“You’re probably not far off, my cat’s a redhead too….” James whispered, and Lily could feel his grin against her lips. 

“I regret bringing it up. Truly, I do.” 

“I regret you bringing it up too, I was kinda enjoying the no talking thing we were doing.” James answered as he backed her up against the cabinets, and Lily couldn’t help but let out a small _meep_ as strong arms lifted her to sit on the counter.  “How about we get back to that huh?” 

“Sounds great, we can discuss your cat fetish at a later date.” she agreed, her own arms wrapping around his neck easily, fingers playing with the loose curls at the back of his neck. The curls that felt just as soft as she’d imagined they would. 

“Stop talking now.” his voice was low in her ear and Lily shivered involuntarily as she felt him press a soft kiss just below it. 

“Planning on it.” 

* * *

Lily hadn’t seen James all day, after many hours spent kissing like teenagers the night before they’d reluctantly parted ways when he’d claimed he had a conference call with some American business associates. She wasn’t sure what actual real life human had ‘ _American business associates’_ but she wasn’t in the habit of questioning men whose tongue had been in her mouth not minutes earlier. 

Their original plan for this Monday night had been a date, but Lily had figured that plan had gone out the window with their impromptu date the night before and she’d really needed to do some Marauders research. So she’d slipped a note under his door and invited Mary over for a much needed research session with the Marauders self proclaimed biggest fan. 

So far they’d inhaled two bottles of wine, discussed Mary’s tinder lifestyle and her aversion to commitment and ordered a pizza. Lily would consider it a failure but really, she was just understanding the profile of a Marauder fan, that’s all it was. 

“Ooo pizza!” she grinned as she heard a knock at the door, far too tipsy to be concerned with the fact they’d somehow managed to get into her building as she shoved Mary’s legs off her lap and headed to the door. 

What she had expected when she opened the door, was the pleasant face of her Deliveroo rider and the glorious pizza he was delivering. What she had been expecting was Ben who worked for Deliveroo and had text her ten minutes earlier confirming her address. 

She was not prepared however, to open the door to find James standing there, hazel eyes sparkling and those damn curls free from their hair gel prison. He looked like he was just fresh from the shower, his hair slightly wet and that pinkness to his skin that only ever came after a steaming hot shower. 

She didn’t need to think about the phrase steaming hot, or shower actually in reference to James. Lily wanted to jump him right there in her doorway and if that wasn’t the most needy thing in the world she didn’t know what was. How did one state, whilst playing it cool that they would really like a visitors pass to dick town? She probably shouldn’t say dick town either, or even think it. 

“Hi.” she  stated dumbly instead, with her hair piled on top of her head and face makeup free, she hadn’t been expecting to be faced with James right now. 

“Hi….” he repeated, his eyes alight with humour and that stupid ever present grin on his face and Lily hated him. 

She hated his stupidly good looking face, she hated the easy humour he exhibited just from standing in her doorway. She hated that he sent her heart racing, and that he took her by surprise. Nothing ever took her by surprise anymore, people were predictable, could be placed into neat little personality boxes and wrapped up with a shiny quiz bow. She couldn’t place him, she couldn’t _predict_ him and she both wanted to and never wanted to force him into a box all at the same time. 

“Here, this is for you.” James continued, holding out a familiar green box and Lily’s heart skipped a beat as she realised he was handing her a game of Scrabble. “Well actually, it’s for the both of us, but I thought I’d drop it off now because Chudley seems to have a really weird hatred for the letter K and I feared for its safety.” 

“You’re bringing me a game of scrabble so your cat doesn’t murder the letter K?” she questioned, although it definitely wasn’t what she wanted to say as she took the box from him, her fingers running over the writing almost reverently. 

“Yes.” he shrugged, shooting her one of those damn winks as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “And so you can get in some practice, wouldn’t want to show you up too bad y’know? I thought we could play tomorrow night, if you’re not busy?” 

“In your dreams, just for that I’m going to beat you and I’m going to do it with the letter K.” she stated firmly, although she reached out to tuck a stray curl back into place as a silent thank you. 

“Bring it on Evans.” his eyes sparkled, eyes never leaving hers and Lily had never felt so seen in her life. 

“Oh, I intend to.” she repeated, her feet stepping forward automatically as he did, as though they were magnets. Magnets too stupid to play it cool. 

“Lily, is that the pizza? Can you stop flirting with the Deliveroo guy before I actually starve to death?” Lily stepped back automatically as Mary half stumbled to the doorway, glancing at her friend in confusion as Mary simply froze, her mouth opening and closing until she finally managed to get out a couple of words. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ — “ 

“Uh….this is Mary, apparently she’s really upset you’re not the pizza guy.” Lily ventured, gesturing to her friend who had seemingly chosen now to lose all sense of what being human was. 

“Nope, just the scrabble guy….sorry to disappoint.” James shrugged, and Lily noted how he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, despite the easy nature of his voice and the grin on his face. 

“You don’t — I don’t — pizza….” Mary stumbled over her words, looking from Lily to James with wide eyes and Lily was honestly concerned she was having a stroke. 

“Yes Mary, we’re going to get pizza…..” she repeated slowly, patting her friend on the shoulder before she turned back to James.  “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Evans, try not to lose any sleep over your impending scrabble loss.” James sent that damn wink her way once more before he headed to his doorway and Lily took a second for her heart rate to return to normal before she turned to Mary. 

“Lily are you — what — how are — Oh my _God!_ ” Mary shook her head, pointing from Lily to the closed door with wide eyes that before this moment Lily hadn’t thought was biologically possible. 

“....are you having a heart attack?” she asked, reaching out to feel her friends forehead, as though that was going to do a damn thing in the event of a heart attack. 

“No, but you — that’s your neighbour? _James_ is your _neighbour_?!” 

“Yes….” Lily paused as a horrible thought popped into her head, “Do you fancy him or something?” 

“Do I _fancy_ him? Do I fancy him?!” Mary ranted, gesturing into what Lily figured was a fucking void with her arms,  “Have you lost your mind?!” 

“Well he is a bit fit....but you’d ruin him Mary, I don’t think he’s a one date wonder like your usual type.” 

“Damn right I’d ruin him. I’d ruin him all night long.” Mary stated, fanning herself with her hand and Lily felt a rush of protectiveness and possibly jealousy at her friends words. 

“You’re disgusting.” she stated, heading back over to the couch for more wine, taking a sip before she continued, “....and I think I’m kind of dating him. Sort of. I mean we had a date….well he asked me on a date but then I kind of took over that date a day early and he made me toast and now we’re apparently going to play scrabble tomorrow but there’s been no further confirmation that it’s a date — but either way, I’d really rather prefer you didn’t ruin him all night long, or for any amount of time really.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?! How have you just been sitting on this information?” Mary breathed, rudely reaching for Lily’s wine and taking a giant gulp, “What’s he like? Have you seen his flat? Does he have an insane music collection? Have you seen him without a shirt yet?” 

“I did tell you about him, you said you didn’t want to hear about my boring neighbour James. You were too busy going on about the Marauders.” Lily frowned, reaching for her wine glass as she contemplated the weirdness of her friend. It wasn’t like Lily was a fucking virgin or something, she didn’t need to be this shocked. “Which by the way, is the whole reason you’re here, you’re supposed to be _helping_ me.” 

“Lily....have you — have you even _googled_ them?” Mary stared at her as though she was insane, and Lily almost reached for the wine bottle to check it didn’t have some weird drug like ingredient to explain her friends weirdness. 

“Of course I’ve googled them.” she waved a hand, “I’m an excellent googler Mary….it was the first thing I did.” 

“Right….so you know what they look like? You’ve done a realistic amount of research for your article?” 

“Of course — I read some of the news articles — I saw an album cover….” she shrugged, finishing her glass of wine and staring at the dregs in disappointment. “We need more wine.” 

“Oh my God, you haven’t even bothered to find out what they look like have you?” 

“I’m trying to go into this as unbiased as possible Mary!” 

“There’s unbiased and then there’s not even being able to recognise them if they walked down the street.” Mary ranted, heading into the kitchen for another bottle as she called out over her shoulder, “Or you know….turned up at your door and dropped off a game of scrabble.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’d recognise them....” Lily frowned, flopping back against the couch as she waited patiently for more wine to enter her life, “ Why would they be turning up at my door — unless — you don’t think they know about the article do you? I can’t be blocked from publishing before I’ve even written the damn thing.” 

“I’m not answering that question.’ Mary replied, entering the living room once more with two bottles of wine in her hand. “Honestly, you deserve wherever this is leading to….” 

“You’re being very rude.” Lily mock pouted, reaching out for one of the bottles. “Stop being rude and I’ll tell you what it was like snogging my neighbour.” 

“....it’s truly upsetting to me that you don’t realise what you’re saying right now.” Mary sighed, taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle as she flopped back down onto the couch. “But tell me everything, is he a tongue guy? What kind of wrapping paper would he be?”   



	3. Turkeyisms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's no longer Christmas, but life things happened, so you're getting the rest of this Christmas fic in June / July. My bad. WARNING: HERE THERE BE SEX. If you do not want to read sexy times, do not read the last section. Please enjoy though and please let me know what you think, it's the most motivation in the world.
> 
> As a side note, my scene break lines won't move over so we're just going to have to live with them being off centre....happy formatting and all that. 
> 
> If you're still willing to read this THANK YOU!

“So let me get this straight….you’re just going to call Tom Riddle out of nowhere and ask him for comment on a story you’re not supposed to be writing?” Marlene’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Lily would be offended if she didn’t already know what a terrible idea it was. 

“Well what do you suggest? She gave me his number, am I just supposed to do nothing with it?” Lily countered, digging into her salad angrily as she stared at Marlene across the table. 

She was already annoyed at the fact a salad cost _£25_ and she’d been met with looks of disdain from the waiter when she’d requested tap water instead of bottled. This particular lunch spot wasn’t Lily’s usual style, but Marlene was a high flying PR professional and refused to eat anywhere that didn’t have valet….even though she didn’t fucking drive. 

“That’s _exactly_ what you’re supposed to do.” Marlene shook her head, taking a sip of her wine as she simultaneously tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “You suspect he has something to do with the Marauders downfall right? So why would he answer questions honestly if that’s the case?” 

“....well maybe he wants to tell his side before it all comes out.” Lily mumbled, shoving a piece of tasteless lettuce into her mouth. 

“That’s not how it works. Someone has gone to great pains to cover this up, to the point that no side is talking. In fact, nobody even knows there _are_ sides.” 

Lily sighed, watching as Marlene diligently picked the croutons out of her salad and placed them on her side plate. She wanted to ask why she didn’t just order it without them if they offended her that much, but that didn’t seem particularly productive to this conversation. 

“Riddle is still representing Peter isn’t he?” Marlene continued, and Lily got the distinct impression she didn’t require an answer to that question. “Peter has an image problem, he has zero sex appeal and has ridden on the coattails of his more attractive and talented friends for years.” 

“Harsh….” Lily mumbled, although in all the research she’d done online, reddit threads, fan sites, tumblr….even some fanfiction websites, that did seem to be the general consensus. 

“The truth is often harsh.” Marlene shrugged, taking a dainty bite of cucumber before she continued. “However, the truth can also be manipulated and twisted and a plain, talentless man can be a superstar with the right spin.” 

“You’ve completely lost me….” 

“We just landed Peter as a client.” Marlene smirked as she took another sip of wine and Lily could only stare at her, a piece of lettuce falling onto her lap as she froze. 

“You couldn’t have led with that?” she managed to get out, shaking her head at her friend. 

“What would be the fun in that?” Marlene waved a hand, and Lily didn’t know whether to kiss her or slap her. So she settled for chewing some more lettuce instead. “He needs a girlfriend. A fake one. That’s the first thing we’re doing. Nobody would buy it if we arrange some super model or influencer to start posting about it. The change to _man someone actively wants to fuck_ needs to be gradual….Peter needs to be seen with a real woman.” 

“....I really hope you’re not suggesting me.” Lily stared at her, eyes wide as Marlene simply raised her eyebrows. “Are you _insane?_ You’re really going to suggest to Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew that they hire _me_ as his fake girlfriend?” 

“You amongst others.” Marlene shrugged, gesturing to the waiter to refill her wine glass. “You’re not going to be the one chosen — I love you, but he really is my client. However, I _will_ put you on the short list….that should be enough to get you a lunch date with them.” 

“....a lunch date with Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew?” Lily breathed, gesturing desperately to her own empty wine glass as the waiter appeared with the bottle. “God….who even _are_ you? What is your life?” 

“Darling, that’s a question I ask myself every day….” Marlene winked, lifting her glass to clink it with Lily’s. “But then I look in the mirror and remember I’m fabulous.” 

“Well….here’s to having fabulous friends.” Lily grinned, clinking her glass against Marlene’s before she took a sip. “But you’re still on stuffing duty for christmas dinner….fabulous or not, I’m not a damn caterer.” 

                                      _______________________

She had a scrabble date with James later that evening and whilst lunch with Marlene had been a pleasant distraction from her nerves, she was now a bundle of them. Lily had laid out various outfits around her living room, she’d shaved her legs just in case and was this minute texting Mary in a panicked state. 

**To: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Help. Tried to fake tan. Forgot I’m ginger. My legs are fucking orange and I smell like gingerbread._

**From: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _What have I told you about prepping for sex? It’s bad luck._

**To: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Tried to wash it off. Now I’m stripey. Maybe he has a zebra kink?_

**From: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Aren’t you playing scrabble? If you both get turned on by word play, the Zebra thing wouldn’t surprise me._

**To: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Last week you refused to sleep with a guy because his toes were too long._

**From: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Leave my foot fetish alone._

**To: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _Judge my word porn and I judge your foot kink._

**From: Chicken Nugget Whore**

> _I’m not texting you anymore. I’m worried my excellent vocabulary is turning you on._

Lily shook her head, preparing to text back and inform Mary that her vocabulary really wasn’t that excellent. Only then she heard it, James’ voice from next door and as much as she didn’t want to be nosy….well — everyone had their flaws. 

“How many _times_ Pads?” James sounded tired, his voice worn and Lily was shocked that she could recognise that in him — even more so that she hated the sound of it.   “How many times are we gonna go over this?” 

“Till you take a fucking interest!” Lily winced as there was a sharp bang on the wall, frowning as she realised Pads (and what kind of fucking name was that?) had just hit the wall. “If you’d just _listen_!” 

“I’ve _listened_!” she imagined James lifting his arms in the air in frustration, imagined the way he’d be restless and trying not to show it.  “I’ve listened over and _over_ again! It’s not right — it’s not — “ 

“Don’t you wanna know once and for all? For fucks _sake_ James, you’re living in denial.” 

“Or I’m just living.” 

“Oh really? Then why are you renting a one bedroom flat in the arse end of London? There’s not even a _doorman_!” 

Lily blanched, what was that supposed to mean exactly? Sure, it wasn’t Oxford street or anything, but they weren’t exactly living in poverty here. Why did this random man think he had any right to judge where they lived? 

“I can open my own fucking doors!” Lily raised her hands to applaud that statement from James, before remembering that she was alone in her flat and applauding someone for stating they could open a door seemed like setting the bar low. 

“You don’t _have_ to! You don’t have to live like this and yet you are!” 

“Cause I’m not doing it. I’m not gonna sell them out.” 

“It’s your _right_ to! If one of them has — if they’ve betrayed us — why do we have to suffer for it? Stop being a fucking martyr and start fighting back.” 

Lily was going to stop listening soon. That’s what she told herself as she pressed her ear against the wall. She was just looking out for her owns safety that was all. Apparently, her new neighbour was involved in some criminal activity, something that involved betrayal or maybe something more sinister like — like an illegal cat fighting ring.

“Maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I wanna live in the arse end of London and open my own fucking doors and eat pot noodles.” 

“The fact your first thought on being an average bloke is eating pot noodles should tell you everything about where you really belong.” 

“I’ll have you know, I bought a pot noodle today.” 

“Prongs….” ‘Pads’ voice was softer now, a pleading note to it that didn’t sit right with Lily….and she didn’t even know the guy. “Maybe you’re okay with losing everything — but I’m not. I can’t do that again.” 

“We won’t — “ 

“We _will._ ” Pads insisted, “We need help. _Legal_ help. We need to figure it out or they’re going to fuck us in the arse and take us for everything.” 

Lily wanted to pull away but she couldn’t. She wanted to stop listening because this was quite simply the stuff of nightmares. You heard about it all the time, someone met a guy and he turned out to be a serial killer or something. 

Okay, so you didn’t hear about it _all the time_ , but often enough. James was in trouble. _Legal_ trouble. They were talking about being betrayed, about needing actual real life legal help and she wasn’t sure if ‘Pads’ was being metaphorical about the arse thing or he was literally referring to prison….but either way, it wasn’t good. 

“We don’t even know what we’re fighting….”

“Yeah we do. You just don’t wanna face it. You don’t wanna admit we’ve been betrayed.” 

“Yet you seem really fucking eager to.” Lily winced at the accusation James was throwing, she hadn’t heard that tone from him before. Cold and knowing, evidently having given up on what Lily had learned was an ever present grin. “Why is that Pads? Why are you so quick to think we’ve been fucked over? Is it maybe, that that’s easier to swallow than the fact that you might risk being hurt another way and that you love him — “ 

“I’m going.” 

“Of course you are.” James scoffed, and Lily jumped away from the wall as though this Pads bloke was about to somehow walk through the plaster instead of the door. 

“Call me when you’re ready to see sense.” 

“Pads — _wait_ — “ 

“What?” 

“....you gonna re-follow me on twitter or?” 

“Fuck off Prongs.” 

She wasn’t going to open her door. She was going to go back to her very important work on her very important orange legs and drink her very important cup of tea and she definitely wasn’t going to casually open her door and get a glimpse at this mystery Pads bloke. 

That’s what she told herself, even as she practically sprinted to her door, pulling it open just in time to see the back of a tall man with a very present man bun that made her think of avocados and alternative music taste. It wasn’t the classic criminal look she’d been expecting — apparently they were all disguising themselves as Hipsters these days. 

She listened as he made his way down the stairs, his voice echoing off the blank walls as he mumbled angrily. 

“Lift doesn’t even fucking work — living in goddamn poverty —stupid twat — “ 

She should have stepped away, she should have gone back inside her flat and never even thought about James ever again. She should have done the sensible thing and removed herself from a potentially dangerous situation. But something didn’t feel right, something didn’t add up and Lily didn’t know what it was exactly. Only that the idea that her messy haired, hipster glasses wearing neighbour could be into illegal activity seemed so far out of the realm of possibility that Lily couldn’t force herself to really believe it. 

Maybe she’d heard it wrong. That’s what she told herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Maybe the walls were too thick, was the primary thought running through her head as she got the kettle going and the bread into the toaster. Or _maybe_ it was some kind of false accusation, that James and this Pads guy were being set up for something. 

She’d settled on that idea as she carried a cup of tea and plate of toast next door. She’d come to the very realistic conclusion that James was the innocent party here, as she placed what she knew was his comfort food on his welcome mat, knocked on the door and beat a hasty retreat back to her own flat. 

She wasn’t in denial. She simply trusted her own judgement. No real life criminal popped a boner about a ginger cat or thought a kink was an unnatural love for tea and toast. 

It just wasn’t possible. 

                                               __________________

“That’s not a word!” Lily stared at James, cross legged on her rug looking smug as he placed his final letter down with a flourish on a triple word tile. 

“Of course it is.” he insisted, shooting her a wink as he wrote his score down on the pad. “Everyone knows Turkeyisms are when you make hilarious puns about turkey.” 

“I’m googling that, and you’re going to lose points for this blatant cheating….” she reached for her phone, only to be stopped as James placed his hand over hers. 

“No google, no dictionaries, it’s against the rules of Christmas scrabble.” he smirked and Lily wanted to melt right there and then, his hand was burning hot against her own and honestly — she was quietly mortified that a bit of hand touching had her ten seconds away from an orgasm. 

“You’re making these rules up as you go along…” she insisted, but she made no effort to pull her hand out from under his. 

“Are you accusing me of _fowl_ play?” he raised his eyebrows, a tell-tale grin beginning on his face and Lily wanted to kiss it away. “That was a great Turkeyism right there, just to further prove my point.” 

“Get out.” she stated instead, rolling her eyes fondly as she finally pulled her hand away and stood. She stretched as though she wasn’t simply standing to put some distance between them and the sexual tension. 

She was very conscious of the orange striped legs underneath her jeans, which was actively more concerning to her right now than the potential criminal sitting on her rug. 

Well — he _had_ been sitting — only now he was standing. Standing and wrapping firm arms around her waist. Standing and pressing his lips to hers, and Lily could feel that goddamn grin against her lips. She could feel the firmness of his stomach muscles pressed against her and she so badly wanted to strip him of his inconvenient shirt and see what they felt like against her mouth. 

“....we can’t have sex.” she blurted out suddenly, pressing her palms flat against his chest as she pushed him away. 

“Uh — okay?” James stepped back, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. “I mean — that’s cool — we probably shouldn’t anyway.” 

“Wait….what’s that supposed to mean?” Lily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him. “Why shouldn’t we have sex?” 

“You just said we couldn’t….” James was looking at her like she was insane, and Lily added an extra dose of stern to her glare in case he was under the impression that was acceptable. 

“Yes, but I said we couldn’t because I have had a very unfortunate incident with some fake tan….” she explained, gesturing to her jean covered legs. “I should have known scrabble was too much of a risk, far too erotic.” 

She watched as James failed to stifle a laugh, couldn’t contain her own as he doubled over and clutched his stomach. She’d never seen him laugh like that before, never seen him lose whatever the hold he had over himself was. It was contagious, his laugh young and boyish, the joy on his face as he rose was beautiful and yet the look in his eyes was almost predatory….in a good way, not a creepy one. 

“Scrabble is erotic huh?” he asked, his voice still amused as he stepped closer once more. “I don’t care that your legs are orange….my cat’s orange, I’m into it.” 

“I just really need to you to stop referring to your cat in moments like this….” Lily sighed, although she didn’t resist as strong arms pulled her flush against a firm body. 

“Would you rather I make Turkeyisms instead?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips and Lily wanted to melt into the ground once again. “I said we shouldn’t — cause I — you obviously heard me before — thanks for the tea and toast by the way — but uh — there’s obviously stuff I need to tell you….” 

“I don’t need to know right now.” Lily replied quickly, pressing her lips to his in a bid to shut him up.

 She was okay to maybe thinking he might be in some legal trouble as a crazy theory, but she didn’t want to _hear_ it. Not right now, not when he liked scrabble and making stupid puns. Not when he didn’t care if her legs were orange and kissed her like she was the only person who mattered. Right now she didn’t want to know and have to make a decision on anything. 

He pulled back, one hand running through his curls nervously and Lily wanted to reach for him. She wanted to tell him that she didn’t care what was going on. She wanted to tell him that right now it didn’t matter. She wanted to tell him that nobody had ever spent three hours playing scrabble with her because it made her feel like Christmas. She wanted to tell him that he was beautiful, that he was funny and special and whatever he was going through she would help. 

But she didn’t. Because dating etiquette suggested they weren’t there yet. She didn’t because he seemed to come to his own conclusions. She watched as the various thoughts and uncertainties ran across his face, until he settled on a sexy determination that made her want to rip her clothes off. She held her breath as he stepped towards her, held her breath and simply let him take. 

She shivered pleasantly as his arms wrapped around her, hands warm as they slid up the back of her shirt. She arched her head back, inhaling sharply as his lips found the skin of her neck, outwardly gasping as his teeth scraped against the sensitive spot below her ear. 

“I’ll make a note of that…” he murmured, voice low in her ear and Lily both wanted to laugh and faint simultaneously at how good his voice sounded. 

“Do you need a pen and paper?” she quipped, gasping when he nipped at her neck once more in response. “On second thought never mind — you seem to have it memorised….”

She felt a huff of a laugh against her neck and she smiled, her stomach fluttering with a fondness she hadn’t expected to come so quickly. It was jarring, it was terrifying and exciting all at once and as skilled fingers worked open the buttons of her blouse she realised she could quickly become addicted. 

She held her breath as he trailed his fingers over her breasts and down to her stomach, even the brush of her open blouse too much against her overly sensitive skin. She caught his eyes and he grinned, the cheeky confidence took her breath away and for one second she was convinced her heart had stopped. 

She’d been with a couple of men. She’d had past relationships sure. But nobody had ever made her feel this way. Nobody had ever been so unpredictable and yet comfortably predictable all at the same time. Nobody had ever made her so relaxed she didn’t overthink every little movement. Nobody had ever blindly accepted a fake tan disaster without so much of a frown. 

She could only watch, numbly as he reached up once more to divest her of the rest of her blouse. It was a slow, careful slide of material over shoulders, reverent touches as his fingers trailed over the newly revealed areas. Her skin burned where his fingers touched, a delicious brand against already over heated skin and she took a shuddering breath as he pushed the straps of her bra down her shoulders. 

Deft fingers reached behind her, and she felt him pause at the clasp of her bra, hazel eyes meeting hers in question. For _permission_. She could only manage a shallow nod, caught in his eyes, watching the look of awe on his handsome face as her bra fell to the floor. She’d never experienced this before, never had a man touch her with such careful passion. She’d never felt seen in a way that made her feel deliciously exposed and vulnerable. 

He trailed a calloused finger over her nipple and Lily shuddered, she could only stand on shaky legs as he touched her. She could only assist numbly by lifting her legs as he slowly peeled away her jeans and carefully selected black lace french panties. She stepped out of them, naked before him as he glanced at her legs and winked. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t. She’d never felt so vulnerable and yet so comfortable all at the same time. 

“You’re beautiful….” he murmured, pressing close once more as he ran his hands down the bare skin of her back. “Orange legs and all….” 

She felt it then, the desperation to feel him too. To see him, to see what her skin felt like pressed against his own. To know the kind of heat that only existed between two people desperate for more. Her hands found the ends of his shirt, and she tugged insistently until he raised his arms and let her tug it over his head. 

She tilted her head as she spotted the stag tattoo on his chest, ran her fingers over the ink in curiosity. He was beautiful too. Lean but muscled where it counted, and she danced her fingers across the muscles of his abdomen, trailing one fingertip over the V shape that led to what she really wanted to see. She felt his muscles tensing, felt as he took a shuddering breath and she took that as permission to pop open the button of his jeans, laughing when he shoved them and his boxers down impatiently, kicking them somewhere across the room. 

“Don’t know how I feel about you laughing at my dick….” he murmured, the corners of his lips betraying the grin that threatened — he knew he had nothing to worry about in that department and Lily thanked God for that. 

“Stop trying to get a penis compliment….” she teased, as she pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, smiling against his skin as she heard his answering laugh. 

He guided her down to the floor, the skin of her back against the carpet, a scrabble tile digging into her thigh and she thought for a fleeting second about the possibility of rug burn. Only then his mouth was trailing kisses across her abdomen, painting a trail with his lips until he reached exactly where she wanted him. 

She could only gasp, could only arch her back desperately as his tongue circled her expertly. Her hands grasped for purchase against the carpet, frustrated when there was nothing to grip. Pleasure washed over her, her toes curling as fingers joined his tongue, and as he slipped two inside her and crooked them expertly her own found his hair. She twisted those soft curls, the vibration making her back arch as he moaned against her. She tried to make a mental note that he was blatantly into hair pulling, but she was pretty damn distracted. 

She felt her orgasm building before she’d even had chance to register it, and she marvelled for one fleeting second that it had happened at all. Her toes curled, back arching off the carpet as she felt the pleasure wash over her and for once in her life she didn’t worry about what she sounded like as she gasped with the intensity of it. 

She tugged on his hair impatiently, wanting him against her, needing to feel the weight of him and she almost moaned in relief when he obliged. He kissed her then, and she tasted herself on his tongue, felt his hardness pressed against her and knew that she was a goner. 

She was hooked on this, hooked on him and it was far too late to do anything about it. She’d worry about what it meant, about getting attached this quickly when there was still so much to learn. But as he lifted his head just enough to look into her eyes, his own pupils lust blown and enamoured she couldn’t bring herself to worry. He felt the same, she was sure of it. 

“I want to fuck you….” he whispered against her lips and Lily could barely speak. The vulgarity of those words against the sincerity in his eyes was more of a turn on than should have been possible. “Can I?” 

“You better….” she murmured in response, teeth tugging on his full bottom lip just in case her words hadn’t been enough to convey her enthusiasm for that particular activity. 

He didn’t answer, simply pulled away and Lily almost whimpered as the heat of his body disappeared. She lifted her head, watching fondly as he tore a condom wrapper with his teeth. She’d tease him about the fact he’d brought one with him later — maybe when less nakedness was involved. 

“They’re not for eating you know?” she quipped, her eyebrows raising as he tossed the packet on the ground. 

“I reckon flavoured condoms would have something to say about that — _fuck_ — “ he hissed as he rolled the condom over himself and Lily’s stomach tightened in response. It shouldn’t have been hot, and yet it was. Everything about him turned her on, even stood in her living room messing around with a condom. 

“I’d offer to help but I’m pretty comfortable….” she teased, laying one arm above her head in a faux pose against the carpet. 

“Too comfortable I’d say….” he responded and she half laughed, half gasped as he straddled her, his hand encircling both of her wrists, holding them above her head as he nipped at her bottom lip. “Guess I better fix that….” 

She could only nod, twisting her wrists in his hold, a hot flush spreading over her body as she tested his strength. He was strong and yet gentle, silly and yet his face was completely serious as he rested his weight on one arm and slid into her. 

It took her breath away and for a second he stilled too. Time stopped as they came together, as she felt him inside of her, the only sound in the room their own breaths. His eyes met hers and she knew he was feeling it too, something unexplainable, something you read in books and watched in cheesy romantic movies. Something that felt like fate, like home, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. 

When he moved, she moved with him. Her heels dug into the small of his back, overwhelmed as she lifted her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. She could only gasp, over and over again, her hands twisting in his grip wanting to touch him and yet not wanting him to let her go. She wanted him to hold her down just as much as she wanted to reach for him and pull him closer. He wasn’t the only contradiction in the room. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me….” she managed to breathe out, her voice hoarse and she pressed her heels harder into his back, tensing around him as permission to go harder, deeper. To fuck her into the carpet, until all they could feel was one another. 

His answering groan, low in the back of his throat was the only answer she got before he was fucking her in earnest. She felt him everywhere, felt the burn of the carpet against her back, felt him inside of her hitting that perfect spot over and over again, so hard she could see stars. She didn’t have words for it, she didn’t have words for how it felt, or what it meant or how terrifying that was to feel. She couldn’t even feel disappointed as his hand left her wrists, because instead it went between their bodies, touching her where she most needed it. 

Her orgasm came over her like a wave, sudden and yet followed quickly by another. She felt it from her toes, rushing up through her body and she cried out as it hit. She could feel his eyes on her, feel how his movements wavered and she knew he was watching, she knew he was taking it in and she loved it. She loved how he made her feel, how he saw her when before she’d never wanted to be vulnerable. 

“James….” she whispered, her body trembling with aftershocks as she reached up to cup his face. “Cum for me — I want to see it….” 

He’d stopped, his fingers circling her between their bodies as she’d rode out their orgasm. He’d stopped and let her ride it out and yet she could see the restraint it was taking, could see the lust blown desperation in his eyes and she wanted more. She wanted to see it all. She wanted to look into those hazel eyes and watch as he lost control. She wanted it like she’d wanted to see the curls free from their confines, like she’d wanted to know why he covered his pain with a grin. She wanted to know him, all of him. 

She saw the moment he finally gave in to it, as his hands bracketed her head and he thrusted one, twice, three times until he groaned. She watched as his body stiffened, as his eyes shuttered close for a second and watched the pure unadulterated bliss on his beautiful face as he finally let go. 

When he fell on top of her she didn’t complain, he was still inside of her as they both caught their breaths. She liked the weight of him, her fingertips trailing patterns across the warm skin of his back. It was perfect, this moment. So perfect she wanted to memorise every second of it. She wanted to memorise what the weight of him felt like,  the sound of his breath in her ear and the heat of his legs tangled with hers. Maybe it was just because it was Christmas, maybe it was because she hadn’t gotten laid in a while or maybe it was because scrabble was a turn on. 

Maybe it was all of those things. But Lily wanted to believe it was something else. She wanted to believe that this Christmas she was taking part in her own miracle. That she was getting her very own holiday romance that would last beyond. She wanted to believe that she was that wrapping paper you opened with care and saved for the next year. The one you cherished. 

So she laid there with him, their bodies aglow from the light of the fire. She laid there and she let herself believe that they were going to be one anothers Christmas miracle.  



End file.
